Inuyasha and the Fallen Angel
by stylacarling1129
Summary: ok so the thing is inuyasha rescues this girl...which turns out to be an angel and well she wants to help inuyasha youknow like reflect about his feelings for Kagome, and find out if what he feels for her is really love, oir just friendship inuxkaxki
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha was sitting on his bed, and watching the clock besides his bed. 4:00 in the morning. He sighed. For some reason, he hadn't been able to sleep the past 4 weeks. He didn't really know what was causing this, but he felt like he missed something… or someone. But who? He had been asking that same question every night, every day. He felt a nostalgic, miss-kinda feeling… he felt really depressed, and the worst of all was that he didn't know why. He sighed again. 'Are you ok Inuyasha?' Kagome had asked him 2 days ago. 'You seem a little… I don't know. It looks like you're feeling down… anything you wanna talk about?' he had answered her with the same answer he had given to her every time she asked: 'I'm alright! Really! Must be school, I hadn't had very good grades lately, that's all.' He made a forced smile, and walked away. "Hm!" he laughed. He had never EVER had any good grades. Nor he was interested in having them. He never liked school. "I guess not even Kagome believed that one." He said to himself. Maybe she just didn't say anything because, she knew that he didn't wanna talk about it. He was sure she sensed it, so she didn't say anything. He sighed again and glanced at the clock. 4:07 am. He turned to see at the other side of the bed, Kagome sleeping. She was wearing some pink bath robes. He was wearing the usual: that red thing he always wears. God, this feeling was driving him nuts. "I'll take a walk, then. Maybe like that I'll get a bit distracted." He left a note on the little table, and leaved the house, not very hopeful. He walked straight to nowhere. He looked at the sky. Why was he doing that? Why was he feeling this strange feeling inside him? What was that soo much that he missed, but couldn't remember? Why is he feeling this? He took left. In fact, why was he walking literally nowhere by the streets at midnight? Took right. Why--- but before he could think of another answer impossible of asking, at least by his own, he heard a pain-moan. He looked at the ally frowning. At was dark, but still, he could see the silhouette of a bunch of dogs, ripping, and biting something on the floor….OR SOMEONE! "He rushed to the scene, and started kicking the dogs away. When there where none, he saw the eyes, and the silhouette of a girl, crawling away as far as she could. "It's ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." He gave her his hand "its ok, come on. Come on." The eyes of the girl took a quick glimpse, first of his hand, then of his face, and accepted the help. When they got out of the shadows, he could see her clearly: she had some ripped jeans, and a ripped t-shirt, she had blood all over her. "They…those…dogs…" she said difficultly. "…they…hunted me …down…I…" right then she passed away. He was able to catch her in the air. He ran home as fast as he could with her body on his shoulder. When she got home, he opened the door wildly and scram: "KAGOME! COME QUICK KAGOME! KAGOMEEEEEE!" 1 second later she was walking down stairs with a bat in her hands and her eyes widely opened. "What is it!?" "This girl! A bunch of dogs where attacking her! She looks really bad, and she lost consciousness when I got her outta there!" She rushed to the body "let's take her to the hospital!" "No! If we wait till then I don't think she's gonna make it!" Kagome did everything she could to the unconscious girl. She gave her some medicine, and bandaged her wounds; she even gave her some clothes to wear. Some hours had passed, and she had not awakened. Inuyasha didn't really know why he was so interested in her recovering, but he stayed all night (or at least the rest of it) by her side, until, at 10:30 am… "Inu…ya…sha?" He opened his eyes and looked around. The girl had awakened. "Hey, are you alright?" "Yes, I—…" but before she could say anything, Kagome entered the room "ah, good, you're awake! Now take a good bubble bath before anything else happens! God, you're so lucky Inuyasha found you! Take a good nice relaxing bath, you can dress in my room, I have you some new clothes, and the…" Inuyasha started to think. That…that girl… had she just said…--- "INUYASHA!" he was startled. Kagome was marching towards him. "SOMETHING COULD'VE HAPPENED TO YOU! IN WHAT WERE YOU POSSIBLY THINKING! GOING OUT LIKE THAT WITH NO LETTER OR ANYTHING! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! AND--…!" "I did leave you a letter Kagome, just on the night table, and if I hadn't done that, maybe this girl wouldn't be alive." She kept staring at him for 5 seconds then "Inuyasha, Inuyasha…" she sat on the bed, besides him "is… is there anything you wanna talk about?" he thought for a minute "no" he walked away. He was right, he didn't. he didn't want to talk about it.

"…and here's your breakfast!" Kagome finished cheerfully, as she putted some corn flakes right in front of her, over the table. The girl looked really different healed: her hair was shiny, wavy, and brown; her eyes were blue, pale skin, and slim body. And the smile certainly helped. "Thanks a lot again, for all this. I… I don't know how to thank you… I--…" "Thanks would be enough" Kagome interrupted, kindly and sympathetic. The girl smiled again. "You're so kind with me…" she sighed, and started eating. She finished, announced it, and went straight into Inuyasha's room. There he was, confused, and sitting on the bed, looking down, not noticing she had entered. "you want it to stop, don't you" as soon as she pronounced this words, his face reflected surprise and startle, and when he recovered, he said harshly "what are you doing here?" "I asked a question" "I don't know what you're talking about" "you're confusement. I can feel it." He turned to her. What? This girl, knew the answer? This simple girl? How could this be? He had never in his life known this girl… "Tell me" she said "what do you see" "where?" "in me" he stood there watching her for some seconds "don't you notice anything different? Something… unusual?" well, let's see…ummmm face, mouth, hair… WAIT this splendor, this light, this angel she had inside of her… she was perfect. Nothing wrong in her proportion. She suddenly smiled. "You have noticed this, haven't you?" Silence. He glanced at her with suspicion. "Who are you?" "i… am Stellar. I am an angel. And I will grant you with one wish of mine for saving me. Whatever your heart wants, I'll give it to you, now…" she walked slowly to him. He went backwards, but the wall stopped him. A second ago, she was just a pinky away from him "now, I shall see… what do Inuyasha want?" she quickly placed her hands on her shoulders, and in the second she did that, he felt like electricity was running through all his body, and started seeing things, scenes almost like photographs of events that had happened before. Soon it was too much, and everything became black…


	2. Paranoia

Inuyasha opened his eyes. He was looking at the plain, white ceiling. His brain began to work: where the hell was he? He couldn't remember a thing… suddenly, he did. Stellar, the memories, everything. What she did to him… as a matter of a fact, what had she done to him? It had been as if he had got in a bathtub with a connected toaster inside! He looked around. He was laying cleanly on the floor. The stood up. His door was closed. He opened it, and went to the kitchen. "So, you're awake!" he heard a voice, it was Kagome. "Stellar told me you were sleeping like a baby, and that you didn't wanted to be disturbed." Inuyasha stood there, just watching her. She turned around. "What!?" "Oh, no, nothing." He said quickly. "Hey, do ya have any idea of where I could find Stellar?" she stood with a wondering expression on her face. "Aaaaaa no. she just thanked me and left." Oh, well. He thought. It can't be that important. He went out. He was so tired. He didn't know why, after all that sleeping, instead of feeling rested, he felt like running a thousand miles, inside. he was walking straight to a playground with swings, and monkey bars. Wait! He remembered something! He stopped on his steps, this was what he remembered:

_A lot of images were passing through his head, images, like photographs of things that had happened, like when he first met Kagome, when he met everyone, Kaede, he was starting to get a bit dizzy… as he saw this things, he heard a voice, a woman's voice saying: "don't worry. You're going to be alright. I just recognized what is that you most wish in this world. Soon, you will know, you will find out soon enough…" _

_Sudden black._

"That was… that was Stellar's voice!" he just found out. But what did she meant with that… suddenly, a group of children passed by in the playground with a woman in the middle of them. They were all running, laughing, and screaming. He couldn't see her face, because she was giving Inuyasha her back, but she had long black hair, and a white shirt, and red pants… hhmmm… what was familiar?! She suddenly turned. She couldn't see him, but he could clearly see her. His face went white. "that is…that is…"

* * *

ok! i did an horizontal line! yahoo! yay! 


	3. Gotta Choose!

"That is… that is…" he stood there, like a fool, dumbfounded for some seconds, then he ran to the opposite direction. He ran home as fast as he could. When he got there he started banging the door with his hand, so hard, that his hand turned red, an act that some call "knocking". Kagome opened the door. "What is it? What's going on? You almost bring down the poor thing…" "I need to know where Stellar went. NOW" "well, she said she wanted some fresh air…" "WHERE" "to the central park! "OK! THANKS!" he left, again running. When he got there, he couldn't see her. Where was she?! Then, he spotted her. She was on the park's sidewalk eating ice cream, next to an ice cream seller, and she was patting a dog on the head. He went decided to her. "What have you DONE!?" she seemed startled. "Aren't you happy?" "That person…she was… she was…" "Kikyo, I know." He fulminated her with his look. She stared at him with a very 'you-should-really-thank-me-for-that!" look "I did nothing wrong." She turned to look at the street, with dignity. "You brought her back!" "That was what you asked me to." "_I _asked you that!?" "Well, I don't know." "YOU DON'T KNOW!?" "HEY!" she shouted. "Stop repeating the last thing I say in the sentence, it's irritating. And yes, you asked me too, now that I remember! Maybe not with words but it was what your heart told me you wanted most you wanted Kikyo! GET OVER IT! Now go and make up with her!" "What about Kagome?" "What _about _Kagome!?" "She's my girlfriend!!" there was a silence. She opened her mouth in surprise. "Well, you cheater!" "_I_ am the cheater!? How come?" "Thinking about the other while being with the usual!" there was another silence. She sighed. "Well, since I screwed up, I'll have to help you with this one" there was another silence. Then Inuyasha opened his mouth: "isn't there any way to bring her back?" "Oh, yes" she said. "Killing her." "I don't wanna kill her! There must be another way!" "No there isn't!" she shouted with a trace of irritation. "don't you get it?! Kikyo is no longer in that grave-soil maid body! She's of flesh and blood! Muscle and bone just like you or me! She's now a fully human being!" he grabbed her by her arms and turned her to him "why are you here?! What is your purpose here!? What do you want from me!?" "I want nothing. They sent me here to see closely human kind's mistakes. They want to know how smart you people, humans are. You saved me, so I granted one wish of yours." He let go of her. "It's not right… it's not for you to decide with who I am…it's not your call…" "And it's not right for you to be with someone you don't want to be with." "I want to be with her!" "Maybe. But, please, be honest, how do you want to be with her? Do you wanna be with her as your love, or as your friend?" there was another silence. He sighed. "And how did you put her into a human's body?" " I just made one 100 equal to the original. And of course, brought her back from the death." He was startled. What? What did she meant? Kikyo? Dead? How? "What do you mean? Kagome saved her---she saved her life!" "Yes, but then, after a while, like 2 months or so, the village where she was was attacked. It was like some sort of rebellion. A little girl was about to be killed, so she ran in front of her and the arrow killed her instead. Her last words were: 'run… please…' then, when the girl was gone, she said 'Inu…ya…sha…' and she slipped away." Inuyasha felt terrible. She had died all alone. Without nobody to protect her. All alone… "You must choose." She said, now with a severer voice. "you must."


End file.
